Paul's Haniku Adventure
by pokeloon15
Summary: A dimensional Shen-Gong-Wu brings the pokemon gang to the xiaolin world. It turns out that Paul has a Shen-Gong-Wu of his own but he refuses to give it up. I DON'T OWN THIS ALL RIGHTS GO TO RESPECTED OWNERS. Contains against-shipping. Rated T for safety.
1. Another day at contests

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN! ALL RIGHTS GO TO their RESPECTIFUL OWNERS AND THE CUBE OF HANIKU BELONGS TO THE XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN TCG! I think thats about it. Please know that this is my first fanfic so take it easy on me please. Other than that enjoy!

Paul's Haniku Adventure

Chapter 1: Another Day at Contests

Pokemon World:

The sun was shining brightly, fireworks lite the sky as another contest was being held underway. "Alright you guys, ready to cheer Dawn on?" Ash asked the gang. Pikachu and Piplup waved their komodo fans while Buneary and Cyndaquil waved their pompoms. Everyone was exited for Dawn as it was not only her attempt for her fifth ribbon but it also happens to be Mamoswine's debut. Taking a seat behind them was a cruel trainer with purple hair double checking his ticket so as to make sure there was no mistake. 'I can't believe it, what are they doing here?' he thought to himself. Then he remembered, Dawn was also a coordinator so she must be competing in this contest as well. It didn't matter to him though, he only wanted to see _her._

_ "_Welcome everyone to the Baxley-town pokemon contest!" Marian said from the stage as she narrated the contest. Backstage both Dawn and her friendly rival Zoey was mentally bracing themselves. The contest began and coordinator after coordinator performed with their pokemon. Soon it was Dawn's turn. "Hey Dawn," Zoey called as she was about to leave for the stage. Dawn turned and Zoey held up her hand for a high five "Good luck out their," she said as Dawn accepted her high five and she went on stage. "Pachirisu, spotlight!" Dawn called as she threw her pokeball and Pachirisu came out.

Pachirisu started off with sweet kiss that formed into one big heart and then she used hyperfang to puncture it and get inside. The grand finale was when she used discharged to blow the big heart up into a bunch of smaller hearts. Everyone cheered as the performance ended. After the judges gave their ratings it was Zoey's turn. Paul's heart stopped as she took the stage and summoned her Shellos and

started to perform. While it was Shellos that got everyone else's attention, his eyes where only on her. Round one ended as Brock, Ash and all of their pokemon went backstage to complement Dawn on her performance. "Wow Dawn that was amazing," Ash said. "Stupendous!" Brock agreed " You were great too Zoey," he added. "Thanks," she said, then she stopped.

Someone was coming to her with a bouquet of white tulips. "I'm looking for a miss Zoey Bruno," the lady with the flowers said. "Thats me," Zoey said as the lady gave her the flowers. "Who's it from?" Dawn asked. There was a card in the flowers . Zoey read the poem. "Although your pokemon was really divine, I was move by your own eyes". (A/N sorry I can't make a rhyme to save my own skin.) There was no name on it. "Wow Zoey, looks like you got a secret admire," Brock said with a note of amusement in his tone. Zoey blushed and put the flowers away as the second round began. Hiding behind a corner was Paul, smiling because she liked the flowers. He saw the others coming and went back to his seat before they saw him.


	2. A Victory and a Portal

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN! I however do own the dimensional sword

A Victory and a Portal

It was the final round. Zoey vs. Dawn with their pokemon Glameow and Mamoswine. "Thats it times up!" Marian shouted. "And the winner of the Baxley-town pokemon contest is ... Zoey!" The audience applaud as Zoey and Glameow bowed in gratitude. Dawn walked over and shook Zoey's hand. "Great play Zoey," "Thanks Dawn you two."

When the contest was over everyone started to head out when they heard a scream. They headed out the doors to see Paul being super-nuggied by his older brother Reggie. "Let go of me!" Paul shouted trying to push Reggie off of him. "Holler 'uncle' and I will," Reggie said. "No way, forget it!" Paul continue to shout when he heard laughing behind him. Both brothers turned around to see the gang laughing their heads off. "Hey guys whats up?" Reggie asked finally releasing his hold on Paul. "We just finished a contest," Dawn explained.

"Yea I just saw that, congratulations on your win Zoey," Paul said with a kind smile, witch took everyone by surprise. "What?" he asked. "A kind comment AND a friendly smile," Reggie said worryingly feeling Paul's forehead, "you don't seem to have a fever." "Shut up!" Paul slapped his brothers arm away from him. "Hey when am I going to be introduced here?" Zoey asked slightly annoyed that they seem to have forgotten her.

"Oh sorry Zoey," Dawn said, "Paul, Reggie this is Zoey one of my rivals. Zoey this is Paul one of Ash's rivals from the Sinnoh Region and his older brother Reggie, a breeder down in Veilstone City." "Nice to meet you," Zoey said holding out her hand for the brothers to shake it. Reggie was the first to do so, then Paul. His cheeks were painted a light red while doing so but no one seemed to have notice. "So Paul," Ash said breaking the awkward silence, "How many badges do you have right now? I have six," Paul turned to Ash, his cold mask back on, "Thats none of your business," and he simply walked away. "Is he always like that?" Zoey couldn't help to ask. "Yea, I'm afraid so," Reggie answered.

Xiaolin Showdown World:

"Guys come on their getting away," Kimiko said to here teammates who were surrounded by lions and tigers and leopards (A/N: I would say bears but Chase doesn't have any). "You want to switch?" Raimundo shouted as he tried to fend off of one of the cats. On top of a mountain was the dimensional sword, able to tear a hole in space and go to another world. Jack was the first to reach it just as Kimiko reached the top. "Ha Ha xiaolin losers, the dimensional sword is ours," The three other xiaolin boys, finally able to defeat Chase Young's cats, tried to go after them. "Third Arm Sash!" Omi cried unleashing the sash's power and trying to grab the sword from Jack however Hannibal blocked the attack. " Ju-Ju Flytrap" he called as a swarm of wasps came after the xiaolins.

Back a Chase Young's palace Jack was fooling around with the sword. "Spicer thats enough we have some training to do," "Yes sensei," Jack said as he gave the Shen Gong Wu to Wuya to place it in the vault. "Your not going to give it a shot?" Hannibal asked. Wuya shook her head "I want to focus on this world now before we can try conquering another one. Sometime later after the sword was put up, it started to glow green and it teleported 50-feet away from the palace. It reached towards the clouds and tore a hole in them as a green portal opened up and a fierce wind blew out of it.

Pokemon World:

Paul was barely able to leave when they noticed the ground tearing up right underneath their feet and opened up with a great wind sucking them all in. Zoey was the first to fall in. "I got you," Paul cried as he grabbed Zoey's hand preventing her to fall. However it was ill fated as he got sucked in to along with Reggie trying to save his younger brother. Not knowing what else to do Ash, Dawn and Brock willing jumped into the portal wondering where they will end up.


	3. The Cube Activates

I DON'T OWN THIS:

Chapter 3

The Cube Activates

Everyone braced themselves as they fell through the portal and into what seemed to be a tornado that floated the gang to the ground. When they opened their eyes they saw nothing but vast, gray, spooky darkness. "Um Paul, you can let me go now," Zoey said. Paul then noticed that he was still holding on to Zoey for dear life. " Oh, um, sorry," he immediately let released her and helped her to her feet, "All you alright?" "I'll be fine" she answered. "The real question is 'Where on Earth are we?'" Ash said. "There's bound to be a town or city around here somewhere," Brock suggested. "Who would want to live in this dump?!" Paul asked furiously. Dawn turned on him "O.K. then Mr. negative what do you propose we do?" "There's not much we can do," Reggie had spoke up, "Look we've got food, water, and supplies, right?" The others nodded and Reggie continued, "Then we shouldn't worry," "Why don't we travel this way?" Zoey suggested pointing eastward. "Great idea Zoey," Ash said. "Right no need to..." Dawn was interrupted as a bright glow emanated from Paul's backpack.

Over at the Xiaolin Temple, the four young monks were training like never before, with Master Fung overseeing their training. "Now that your 4 enemies have teamed into 1, and Jack Spicer is under the training of Chase Young, the forces of evil will be stronger than ever before," Master Fung explained. "Why in the world would Chase Young teach Jack of all people?" Clay couldn't help but to ask. Raimundo was more than happy to answer, "Probably because Chase got tired of Jack being a disgrace to all evil everywhere." Kimiko and Omi had to laugh at that but Dojo interrupted them. "Hey guys this is serous. If we don't get our act together then... whoa hang on." Dojo stopped himself as he began to shake violently. "We've got a new Wu on the list." "Let us see what it is," Master Fung brought the scroll from his sleeve and opened it up. "Ah the Cube of Haniku," he explained, "It creates a sticky situation for your opponents." The little cartoon guy on the scroll opened up the cube to another person and what appeared to be quicksand formed around the latter and sucked him up. "Then let us make with the haste my friends," Omi shouted as Dojo grew in size and the warriors hopped on in the race to reach the new Wu.

Back with the Heylin team, Jack and Chase were busy training with Wuya and Hannibal watching nearby, Suddenly Wuya's eyes began to glow gold and her hair started flying around in different directions, "Ah, I am sensing a new Shen-Gong-Wu," she informed the others, "Its the Cube of Haniku." Suddenly she gasped as her hair and eyes went to normal, "Well this is interesting." "What do you mean?" Hannibal asked. "It just so seems that the Cube is no more than 50 feet away, give or take." Wuya explained. "Thats not the only thing interesting," Chase said looking into his seeing eyeball. "What else could be interesting?" Jack asked. Chase turned to them and smiled before returning his attention to the eyeball. "It seems a young group of kids has already found it." "The xiaolin worriers?" Wuya asked with a scared tone. The others came to the eye to and saw that it was not them, but a different group of 6 with a strange yellow mouse and what seemed to be a blue penguin examining someones backpack that has just glowed a few seconds ago.

Of course needless to say that the group is our friends from the pokemon dimension, examining Paul's backpack for the source of the light. There was the usual stuff you would find in a bag. Some books, pokemon food, human food, a map and compass, but what got everyone's curiosity was the strangest looking cube that still seemed to be glowing.

Hello, any reviews out there. I could use some feedback here!


	4. The Xiaolin, the Heylin, and the Poke

**Me: Alright chapter 4 is here. Anyone care to do the disclaimer for me.**

**Omi: Oh! Oh! me! Me!**

**Me: The chair recognizes Omi.**

**Omi: Pokeloon15 does not own Pokemon or Xiaolin Showdown because if she did she would have given me a head full of great hair.**

**Paul: Yea right in your dreams cue-ball.**

**Omi: You dare make fun of my baldness you purple haired freak.**

**Paul: All right thats it! (Starts fighting Omi)**

**Me: Um... why don't we just get to the story **

Chapter 4

The xiaolin, the heylin, and the pokemon

"You still carry that thing around?" Reggie asked his brother as he held the now still cube. Although there was humor in his voice, tears were in his eyes. Paul gave a small smile, not unlike his usual rough smile, but a little more kinder, like the one he gave Zoey. "Yea, I kinda want to figure out how to open it." Reggie smirked, "Mom and Dad never got to open it. What makes you thing you can?" Paul opened his mouth to say something when our heylin enemies surrounded the group. "Well, well, well, what have we here?" Wuya asked. "Six little kids with what we need," Jack answered. "Now don't you kids worry," Hannibal told our heroes. "We just want the cube. After that you can be on your way."

Paul looked at his cube which was still in his brother's hands. "And what if we refuse?" he asked them. "Well then," Wuya said as her hand started to glow a green energy, "We'll just take it by force." "Fine by me!" Paul shouted pulling out a pokeball and was about to throw it. "Paul stop!" Ash grabbed Paul's wrist before he could call out his pokemon. "Just let them have it all right, its just a cube." "'Just a cube?!'" Paul pulled his wrist free and glared at Ash. "Listen Ketchem, that cube is more important to me than all my pokemon's power combined, so you just but out!" "He's right you know," Jack said, "The Cube of Haniku has an unbelievable power and it's ours for the taking."

"'The Cube of Haniku?" Reggie looked at the cube... which started to glow again! Not only that, it began to open. Everyone watched at the cube in amazement as the air around the cube started to pick up and soon a huge tornado sucked up the Helyn, not the poke gang, and carried them off somewhere. "Nows our chance!" Zoey shouted as they took off running. After a while the stopped to catch their breath. "I (pant) think (pant) we lost them," Dawn said in between breaths. "How did that happen?" Ash asked looking from where they run, then to the cube that was back in Paul's hands.

Over with the Xiaolin Warriors, the four monks looked over the scene in worry. "Isn't this Chase's territory? Raimondo asked the others. "Yea, it is" Kimiko answered. Dojo scanned the ground throughly trying to sense the Wu. "It should be around here somewhere... Oh there it is," he pointed at the ground and then flew down to the spot. When they landed they found not only the cube but a group of people, as well as a weird yellow mouse and a blue penguin.

Pikachu and Piplup hopped forward ready to battle. "You think their after the cube as well?" Zoey asked the others. "You guys think that they work for the others?"Clay asked his friends eying the cube. As in an answer to Clay's question, laser beams started to pour on them. Once they cleared both xiaolin and poke looked and saw the heylin group and a few Jack-bots had surrounded them. "Not you guys again!" Brock shouted. "Sorry Squinty but we won't be leaving until we get the cube," Jack shouted his temper rising. "Patient Spicer," Chase ordered, "Now that the four monks have arrived, getting the cube will be more difficult."

Paul eyed the xiaolin group as he slipped the cube into his bag, "So you are after my cube?!" He slung his bag over his head and pulled out a pokeball. "Looks like we got a treasure keeper," Dojo noticed. "We'll reason with them later, lets toss the others out of here," Rai said. Jack smirked, "We'll see who tosses who. Jack-bots get the cube!" he commanded. "Magmortar stand-by for battle," Paul tossed his pokeball and in a flash come the Blast Pokemon. Magmortar fired flamethrower at the Jack-bots and did destroy a few of them but many more were coming.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Piplup, BubbleBeam!"

"Croagunk, Poison Sting!"

"Glameow Shadow Claw!"

"Swallot Sludge Bomb!"

The attacks were fired and hit all the bots. Paul looked and saw the others ready to battle. The looks on their faces told Paul all he needed to know. They understand now how important the cube is to him (minus Reggie of course because he already knew). He nodded and muttered a "thanks".

"What kind of creatures are these?" Jack screamed his little girl scream. "I don't know," Chase answered calmly, "But we will retreat for now." "But just you rememberer boy," Hannibal told Paul, "You're going to have to give up the cube sooner or later," and with that they took off. Once they left Paul turned on the xiaolin gang. "All right you're next," he told them. "Wait, wait, wait a minute Raimundo practically shouted, "We're on your side." "Then what do you want with the cube?" Ash asked. "Why don't we take you to our temple and explain on the way," Kimiko offered. "Shouldn't we take them home first?" Dojo asked, "Their parents are probably worried." "Sure just take us to the next big green portal and see if that's the one to take us home," Dawn said sarcastically.

"You guys fell through a portal?" Omi asked in amazement. "That would explain the funny looking critters," Clay said pointing out the pokemon. The poke gang now looked at each other and then at the xiaolin group in interest. Could they know something about what happened to them?

**ME: All right new chapter is up and I appreciate those who have read so far and...**

**Raimundo: Um Pokeloon, I don't mean to interrupt but shouldn't we go to the hospital to check on Paul and Omi?**

**Me: Oh yes right, well review please. **


	5. The story of two worlds

**Me: OK new rule. From now on neither Omi or Paul will be able to do disclaimers.**

**Paul (muffled): Why me? It was all his fault.**

**Me: Because if you hadn't made fun of him the both of you wouldn't be looking like mummies right now.**

**Reggie: (sighs) Well then I'll just do it. Pokeloon15 does not own Pokemon or Xiaolin Showdown so on with the story.**

Chapter 5

The story of two worlds

By the time the reached the temple they were well acquainted withone another and what their worlds were like. Well almost: Paul didn't say anything during the entire trip so Reggie had to fill in for him. "Wow thats so cool," Kimiko said. "Boy howdy," Clay agreed, "We got some awesome animals here in this world but they ain't nothing like your pokeman." "Um...thats poke_mon_," Zoey corrected. When they landed and got of Raimundo asked "Can we see them?" The poke gang looked at one another and an echo of "Of course," with a murmur of "Yea, sure, whatever" from Paul. In a flash of white light everyones pokemon were out and the monks were amazed at the shape and sizes these pokemon came in. Omi however was a little nervous as Dawn's Pachirisu was walking towards him. "Chupa," she said as her cheeks sparked. Bad idea.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! It is a white squirrel that shoots lighting!" Omi shouts. As he ran around the temple screaming his yellow head off with Pachirisu playfully chasing him, Dawn asks "Whats wrong with him?" "Omi is afraid of squirrels which in this world...is what your Pachirisu is," Kimiko answered. Omi continued to run until Master Fung stepped out and picked up Omi by his head. It took Omi a few seconds to catch up and once he did he calmed down. "What is the matter young one?" "Chupa," Both of them looked down to see Pachirisu smiling at them. Omi quickly hid behind Master Fung still shivering in fear. "Well now, what have we here?" Master Fung asked petting the little electric squirrel.

"These guys here came from another dimension and happen to have the Cube of Haniku," Raimondo explained gesturing towards the others. "I see, well there have been stories of Grand Master Dashi using the Dimensional Sword to hide some of the Shen Gong Wu," Master Fung said. Everyone looked angrily at Dojo as he never mentioned that little detail. "Hey come on its been 1500 years you think I would remember," he nervelessly tried to explain. "Never the less," Master Fung said as the others backed off of Dojo, "we must place the cube in the vault."

Paul couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Now hold on," he shouted, "I never said you could have the cube." "Come on Paul the cube is practically useless to you," Reggie said trying to reason with his younger brother, "It would be a lot better if we just leave it with these guys." "No way forget it!" Paul shouted as he turned and walked away. Reggie sighed and looked at his brother's retreating form. "Why is the cube so important to him anyway?" Zoey asked. Then there was a deep rumble sound. Everyone looked as Ash rubbed his stomach sheepishly. "Sorry guys but I hadn't eaten in forever," he said. "Well in that case why don't you join us for dinner," Master Fung asked the poke group. "That sounds great," Ash answered. "And I'll be happy to do the cooking for you all," Brock said as they headed inside. "Hold on what about Paul?" Zoey asked Reggie. "He'll be fine. He just needs time to be alone right now." Reggie answered as they followed the others inside.

OK another chapter under the belt. Sorry its taking so long but the lack of reviews is kind of slowin' me down. Anyway I hope those of you who have read so far are enjoying it and I appreciate some more reviews please.


	6. Paul's Story

CURSE YOU WRITERS BLOCK

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, or xiaolin showdown.

Chapter 6:Paul's Story

Everyone at the Xiaolin Temple was enjoying a great feast cooked by Brock. "Wow Brock this is really good," Kimiko said. "Yea where did you learn to cook like this?" Raimundo asked. "Well with 8 siblings I guess it comes naturally," Brock answered. Zoey finished off her plate and then looked at Reggie "So whats up with Paul and that cube?" She asked. Reggie sighed, he didn't like to talk about that, but they did have a right to know. "Well you see the cube was a gift from our parents. They found the cube from some ruins and brought it home to see what it was. Their main objective was to open it but no luck. Unfortunately about a month later they died at a cave in," Reggie was in tears by this point and pause to grab himself together. "Paul held on to the cube as a last memorization from our parents." Everyone was silent as Reggie finished his story. "Was Paul different at that time?" Dawn asked, "or was he..." "Paul was a bit kinder at that time," Reggie answered before she finished. "I think loosing Mom and Dad at that time and then me loosing to Uncle Brandon at the Battle Frontier made him the way he was." "Whoa whoa, hold up," Ash said, "you mean Brandon the Pyramid King of the Battle Frontier in Kanto?" he asked. "Yea," Reggie answered, "You know him" "Of course I know him, I defeated him once," Ash bragged. "Really?" Reggie asked. "Of course, mind you it did take me a couple of tries." he answered. As Ash started talking about battling his Torkoal with Brandon's Registeel (not counting king of pokelantis for two reasons, one: I don't see how that counts, two: Ash is too embarrassed to talk about that) Zoey walk out to the garden with at plate of food.

Paul was sitting on a bench breathing in the night sky, the cube in his hands. He heard a noise and looked up to see Zoey with a plate of food. "I thought you might want this," she said handing him the plate. Realizing how hungry he was he started to eat and was amazed, it wasn't cold yet so it was still good. "Did you cook this yourself?" he asked Zoey. She shook her head, "Brock made it, he's a really good cook." Paul was impressed, once he finished Zoey said, "Reggie told us about your parents, I'm really sorry Paul." "Don't bother apologizing its pointless," Paul said angrily. He set the empty plate down on the bench and then walked off again. "Paul wait a minute," Zoey said getting up and grabbing Paul's arm before he could go any further. "What?" he asked impenitently. "Why are you like this?" Zoey asked, "Why do you have to be so heartless?" Paul looked at her strait in the eye, debating on whether or not to tell her, finally he grunted and said "So I won't get hurt again." Zoey loosened her grip on Paul and he continued, "So that way if I loose anyone else I won't get hurt and I make my pokemon as strong as I can so I won't loose them." Paul looked away as he started to cry for the first time since his parents died. Zoey let go of Paul's arm and started to hug him. He looked in shocked as she started to cry on his shoulder. "Why are you crying?" Paul asked. "Oh I'm just confused," Zoey answered "Why would someone who wants to give up on love give someone like me flowers?" Paul stood frozen in shock. How could she have known the flowers were from him. Before he could answer they heard footsteps. Zoey quickly let go of Paul just as Omi approached them, "What is it?" ask Zoey. "Nothing," Omi replied "its just time for bed." They nodded and followed Omi to where they will be sleeping.

The next morning both sides were busy training. The monks were sparing with each other while the pokemon were doing the same thing. Brock and Reggie watched from the sidelines. Over with the monks Kimiko was saying, "Do you think we should let Paul have the cube?" "I don't know," answered Clay, "the cube ain't much of use to him." "Yea but our enemies wouldn't be able to get it if it was in another dimension," Raimundo pointed out. At that moment Dojo and Master Fung walked (and slithered) "Hey guys we got a new Wu alert!" Dojo said as both the xiaolin and poke group gathered around. Dojo opened up the scroll and announced "This Shen-Gong-Wu is called the Horde of Haiku, a scanner like Wu that can translate any language or symbol." "Alright then lets go," Rai said. "Can we come to?" Dawn asked. "Yea I really want to see a xiaolin showdown," Ash agreed. "Master Fung?" Omi asked him. He smiled "Your new friends may join you, just remember young monks this could be your chance to get the dimensional sword back and return your friends home," he explained. "Right!" they all said and they hopped on an enlarged Dojo to fly to the new Wu

.

After a few hours of flying they found themselves in a mountain area and were scanning for the Horde of Haiku. "I see it!" Reggie shouted "Down there." He pointed at something that seemed to be giving of a strange glow. When they landed they found out that they were not alone. The Heylin side was already there waiting for them. "Well, well," Hannibal said "If it ain't the four monks and their new friends." "Joke all you want Hannibal Bean," Omi said, "But the Horde of Haiku is ours." "Aww isn't that a tough break," Wuya said "and we were just thinking about a trade." "What trade?" Zoey asked. Jack brought out the dimensional sword. "You new guys want to get back home right?" he asked. The poke gang looked confused where were they going with this? As if reading their thoughts Chase said "We will happily trade this sword for the Horde." Both groups looked at each other thinking about this, if they got the sword then the pokemon gang can return to their own dimension, but they will also loose the Horde. On the other hand the Wu ain't that powerful so it would be no big deal if they got it for now, they could always win it back later. But before they could give and answer the dimensional sword flew out of Jack's and it flew on its own up the mountain. It didn't travel far though, on the first cliff the sword managed to be claimed by a man wearing a strange glove with a crystal in the middle. He stepped forward and Ash, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Piplup gasped as they looked into the man's insane eyes.

NOW I SEE WHY AUTHORS LIKE CLIFF HANGERS SORRY THIS IS TAKING SO LONG HOPEFULLY NOW THAT THE EXCITING STUFF IS STARTING I WILL BE ABLE TO GET MORE DONE ANYWAY REVIEW PLEASE


	7. Showdown Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Xiaolin Showdown, the cube of Haniku, or the Horde of Haiku. All rights go to respected owners. The only thing out of my own imagination is this plot and the Dimensional sword.

Chapter 7

Showdown Time

"CYRUS!" Ash, Dawn, and Brock shouted as they stared at the former leader of Team Galactic. He hasn't changed much in the few months he vanished. He still wore the same space-like outfit he wore as leader though it was ripped and torn in some places. His hair was a bit wild like he hasn't had it cut in a while and it looked like he hadn't shaved in weeks. "You know this guy?" Raimundo asked them and they all nodded. "He was once a wealth business man constructing buildings allover Sinnoh," Brock explained. "but he turned out to be the leader of an evil organization know as Team Galactic." "He was trying to destroy our world and make a new one for peace," Dawn finished. "I have heard rumors about that," Zoey said thinking, "I also heard that everyone else got arrested while Cyrus managed to escape by going through some portal." The main poke trio nodded to confirm what Zoey said. "Yes it is true," Cyrus agreed, " I have wound up here in this dimension only to find out it was no better than the old one, but I have found out about these Shen-Gong-Wu and what they can do and with this sword I will finally be able to go to my new, pure, perfect world. And this time you three won't be able to stop me." he eyed the main trio as he spoke. "It look like this guy has too many oars to row his boat with," Omi said. Everyone (including Cyrus) looked at Omi as they tried to figure out what he just said. "I think he means rowing without both oars," Kimiko attempted. "And now that we have that taken care of," Jack said as he dug something out in his pocket, "Ruby of Ramses !" he shouted as the Dimensional Sword glowed red and came out of Cyrus' hands and into Jacks. "Oh no you don't," Raimundo said, "Wudi Star Wind!" He clapped together his hands and a great gust of wind blew the sword away off to the left.

In the next few seconds Jack started going after it shortly followed by Paul. Cyrus grabbed the Horde of Haiku and all three made a grab for the sword. "Back off!" Cyrus shouted "The sword is mine!" "Your going to have to win it first," Jack said "I challenge you two to to a xiaolin showdown trio. The game is pokemon battle royal." "Buy you don't even have any pokemon," Paul pointed out. Everyone turned to Dojo as he checked the rule book. "It says here that if the other opponents have animals from the same dimension then the showdown will provide the empty one some, but it has to be common and not all powerful. Also it says that if there is a battle against magical creatures than Shen-Gong-Wu can be wagered but not used." "I wager my Ruby of Ramses," Jack announced. "I wager the Horde of Haiku," Cyrus said. Paul rummaged into his backpack and took out his cube, "I wager the Cube of Haniku," he reluctantly declared receiving surprised faces from everyone as they never expected him to wager the cube. "What, that's all I got," he told them. "Lets go," Cyrus, Jack and Paul shouted, "XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" With that the scene changed to show a rocky looking arena with Cyrus, Jack, and Paul standing on the outer circle and everyone else watching in the stands. "Wow no way," Dawn said as she looked down and noticed that her clothed were changed. It was the same with Ash, Brock, Zoey, Reggie and Paul. They were wearing the same special outfits that the xiaolin monks wore except instead of elements there were pokemon in the center of their outfits. Ash's was a Pikachu, Brock's was an Onix, Dawn's was a Piplup, Zoey's was Glameow, Reggie's Infernape, and Paul's Torterra.

A pokeball glowed in Jack's hand. "Alright my new friend come on out," he threw the pokeball and in a flash of white light a Zangoose appeared. Paul took out one of his pokeball "Ursaring, stand by for battle!" he shouted as the hibernator pokemon appeared ready to battle. Cyrus took out his pokeball, simply tossed into the air and said "Hounddoom, get ready." As Hounddoom got out of his pokeball Dawn got her pokedex (what else is new) "Hounddoom, the dark pokemon and the evolved form of Houndour. Hounddoom's cries and howls are so eerie, people used to think it was the call of the grim reaper." her pokedex reported. "Gong Yi Tanpai!" the three challengers shouted. Jack was first to give the commands, "Now Zangoose use Crush Claw." Zangoose's claws glowed white and aimed strait for Hounddoom. "Hounddoom, flamethrower," Cyrus commanded. Hounddoom shot a great stream of fire from his mouth and hit Zangoose dead on. This did knocked him back a few feet but he wasn't out yet. "Ursaring use Focus Blast on Zangoose," Paul ordered. Ursaring made a blue sphere in his hands and fired at Zangoose. The Car Ferret pokemon was knocked out of the ring with swirly eyes and was considered K. O. d. Now it was just Cyrus and Paul. "Now Hounddoom use Dark Pulse," Cyrus ordered. "Dodge it!" Paul shouted. Ursaring jumped and managed to avoid it just in time. "Now use Hammer Arm," he commanded. Ursaring's arms glowed white as he smashed the ground and rocks flew out everywhere some of them hitting Hounddoom. "Now Hounddoom use Flamethrower!" Cyrus yelled. "Ursaring Hyper Beam!" Paul ordered. Both attacks collided and exploded. Once the smoked cleared both pokemon were still standing. "Hounddoom, Flamethrower," "Ursaring, Slash" Hounddoom's Flamethrower flew at Ursaring with incredible speed while Ursaring's slash cut right through it until it finally hit Hounddoom. After a brief second Hounddoom passed out and the showdown ended.

**Sorry if the battle seemed lame, not really my strong points. Hope you review and I almost forgot. A couple of guys (I don't know them) are trying to get xiaolin showdown back on Cartoon Network. Not only that but their also trying to get a 4TH SEASON up and running. Why am I telling you this, because they need your help. They have this online petition going and if they get enough signatures then Cartoon Network will add Xiaolin Showdown back to their listing and add the 4****th**** season. Here is the website: ****.com/4th-season-of-xiaolin-showdown****. You can get all of the details there. And I'm not sure if the website will be there when I upload it so if it doesn't just go to youtube, type in xiaolin showdown season 4, click on the first video and the link will be there. And again I am hoping for reviews on my story and hoping you can bring xiaolin showdown back on the air. **


	8. Farewells

**I DON'T OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDONW, POKEMON, OR ANYTHING ASSOSIATED WITH THEM. ENJOY!**

Chapter 8

Farewells

The scene changed back as the showdown ended. The Dimensional Sword, The Horde of Haniku, and The Cube of Haiku fell into Paul's arms. "Well done Paul you were awesome," Zoey said hugging Paul and causing him to go a deep red in the face. They were so busy praising Paul none of the saw Cyrus trying to sneak away, until "Tangle Web Comb!" Kimiko shouted as the strings of hair caught Cyrus and bounded him, unable to get away. "And just where do you think your going?" Dawn asked. "Officer Jenny will be very pleased to know that we have caught the leader of Team Galactic," Reggie said. Ash then turned around to face the Heylin team, only to find that they have gone. "Hey where did they go?" he asked to no one in particular. "They must have took off when the showdown happened," Raimundo answered. Then they hopped and Dojo and flew back to the temple with Cyrus in tow.

"Well done young ones," Master Fung said as they return to the temple. "And now that the Dimensional Sword is in our possession, I'm afraid it is time for goodbyes." Everyone looked sad at the thought. "Hey don't worry about it," Ash said. "I'm sure we'll see each other again." "Yea," said Raimundo, "Hey maybe we'll see you in the pokemon world next time." As Clay was about to open up a portal Paul stopped him. "Hold on, there's something I need to do first." He reached into his backpack, took out the Cube of Haiku and handed it to Master Fung. "Here," he said, "I don't need this anymore." Reggie walked up to him. "You sure?" he asked, "This is what you want?" "It would be alright if it stayed with you" Paul stared up at everyone with and emotionless expression. "No thanks that thing is dead weight anyway, besides you need it more than me." Everyone smiled at his choice as Clay opened up the portal and the poke gang said their goodbyes as they jumped through dragging Cyrus along.

When they got back to their world they called Officer Jenny and after some explaining she and Looker from the International Police Force went to pick him up and send him to jail, after Croagunk jabbed Brock for flirting with Jenny again of course. As the two cops left Zoey turned to Paul and handed him a present. "Here, I made this for you last night," she said. Paul opened it up and couldn't believe his eyes. In it was the Cube of Haiku. But it wasn't the real one. It was hand carved and made of wood, painted to look like the original. "You can actually open this one," Zoey pointed out. Paul opened it and saw that some pictures were inside. Some had his parents in it, others were Reggie and his pokemon. There was even one of Zoey and her pokemon. "Thanks Zoey," Paul said amazed. "And...um...I want to ask you something." "Sure." "Would you like to...travel Sinnoh...with me?" Zoey gasped and stared at him a minute before answering, "I'd be happy to travel with you Paul." She ran up to hug him with Paul returning the hug. Everyone waved goodbye as Reggie went back to Veilstone, Paul and Zoey went to another town, and Ash, Pikachu, Dawn and Brock headed to Sunnyshore City for Ash's final gym badge.

**Yea it is finally done after a long seven months, not as popular as I hoped but whatever. I would like to thank everyone for reviewing, alerting, and of course reading. Sequel: probably not. More stories: defiantly! I'm already about to work on another one and I hope it will be as good**

**later **


End file.
